


Don’t Touch what’s Mine

by SareSaiye6



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood Kink, Jealous Tord, Knifeplay, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Edd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possesive Tord, Possessive Behavior, alpha tord, edd in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SareSaiye6/pseuds/SareSaiye6
Summary: Someone touches Edd and Tord gets angry.





	Don’t Touch what’s Mine

Tord watched as Tom kept hugging and touching his Edd. Another alpha as well. Rage filled him, causing him to growl. He didn’t want to ruin Edds birthday, but his patience was wearing thin. Tom reached behind Edd and touched his back, joking about something.  
Something inside Tord snapped. Getting up, he made his way over to the pair and grabbed Tom by the hoodie. Lifting him up slightly, Tord let out a snarl and punched Tom square in the face. His body flew back, hitting the wall, causing a crack.  
“Don’t. Touch. Edd!” Tord hissed and grabbed a confused and shocked Edd, dragging him along. He made his way to his room and forced the omega into it. He threw Edd into the bed and crawled on top. Edd let out a whine as he looked up at the alpha’s eyes. Tord pulled out a army knife and pressed it to Edd’s chest, almost drawing blood.  
“What were you thinking? Letting him touch you like that” Tord growled lowly. Edd almost moaned at the feeling of the knife.  
“He wasn’t doing anything wrong Tord. Punching him was unnecessary!” Edd protested.  
“He touched you Edd. I’m the only one who can touch you” he pressed the knife further into his omega’s chest, drawing a bit of blood. Edd let out a small whine, squirming.  
“I’m sorry! Please!” He begged. Slick slowly started to pour out of his entrance, letting out a strong sent. His whole body started to heat up.  
Oh great. My heat is hitting just now?! Edd thought  
The smell hit Tord like a tidal wave, causing him to growl. He became aroused quickly as he looked down at his sweet omega.  
“Well I’m going to let everyone know that your mine” Tord hissed out. Edd writhed underneath him. More slick started to spill out.  
“Alpha, Please! I need you” he begged  
“Only if you tell me that your mine” Tord responded, lifting the knife from his chest and pressed it to Edd’s neck.  
“Yes! I’m Yours! No one else’s!” Edd cried out.  
“Good” Tord purred out and slowly slid the knife across the omegas neck, drawing blood. He dipped down and licked the line of blood, savouring the taste. Edd moaned and grasped at Tord’s back, clawing. Putting the knife away, he got up and pulled off his hoodie and shirt. His toned abdomen flexing.  
“Hands up” Tord commanded. Edd complied panting. He pulled off his omega’s hoodie and shirt, throwing them on the floor. He unbuckled the pants in his way, pulling them down. Doing the same to himself, he started to play with Edd’s nipples. Edd gasped and kneened against the sheets of the bed. He moaned out as he realized they were both completely naked.  
“Spread your legs” Tord growled. Edd did as he was told and waited with anticipation for the next step. Tord bent down and started to suck bruises onto his soon to be mate’s neck. After leaving a few hickies, he bit down on the juncture of Edd’s neck. The omega cried out and grasped at Tord’s hair.  
“AH! Please Tord! I need it so badly” Edd gasped out. Tord released his neck and let out a chuckle, reaching down to Edd’s slick entrance. He slowly pushed a finger inside causing his omega to moan out. He added another finger and started to scissor, enjoying the reactions he got.  
“Mm-na~” Edd let out a small mewl.  
After nearly a minute of fingering, Tord decided to stop teasing. He pulled his fingers out, Edd whining at the action. He lined his cock up to the small omega’s hole and pushed in slowly.  
“AHHH!!” Edd screamed out, hugging him tightly. Tord peppered small kisses on Edd, trying to sooth the pain. Once he reached the root he paused waiting for the permission to move. A minute passed before Edd finally nodded. He slowly began thrusting, moaning slightly at the tight heat around his organ.  
“Ahh-nnn~” tears slowly spilled out of Edd’s eyes. Tears of pleasure and pain. Tord picked up the pace and started to let out small noises of pleasure. Pleasure shot through Edd and he let out a chain of moans. The thrusts slowly became faster and faster until it reaches a fast pace. Edd cried out and put his arms around his alpha’s neck. Tord leaned down and kissed him. Tongues battled for a moment before Edd submitted, not wanting to challenge his alpha. A desire to make Tord happy was big. Edd wanted to have kids with Tord. They both did. And now was the opportunity to do so. His stomach became tight, signalling he was close.  
“Faster! I’m so close!” Edd whined out.  
“Me too” Tord responded speeding up. His knot made an appearance as he became closer and closer to his high. His thrusts became sloppy and his body tensed up.  
Edd screamed out as his orgasm hit him, his entrance tightening around Tord’s cock. The alpha groaned as his own orgasm hit, putting him into a state of high. He shoved his knot in, filling the omega up. His teeth sharpened and with determination, he bent down and sunk his teeth into his omega’s neck, claiming him for good. The bite caused a second orgasm for Edd, making him scream more.  
Tord collapsed on top of his new mate, exhausted. He looked at Edd who was still and a daze. His new mate. Tord smiles and nuzzled into his neck, slowly falling asleep. Edd snapped out of it a half a minute later and automatically closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.  
“Mine” Tord muttered happily

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first actual smut. It feels kinda weird lol.


End file.
